


Angel

by passiflore (grenadille)



Series: Challenges/Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Discipline, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grenadille/pseuds/passiflore
Summary: Baekhyun doesn't like it when people touch what's his, but he never gets mad about it.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> written by: [grenadille](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grenadille/pseuds/grenadille)

_“Angel, you do understand that you can't go around and let everyone put their hands on you, right?”_

 

These were the words Baekhyun had murmured in his ear earlier that morning while pushing two of his lithe fingers into his ass. He'd curled and crooked them until Sehun was panting, up against his pillow. Then, he’d withdrawn them, and Sehun had whined in protest, but ultimately quieted down because he didn't have a say in this.

He wasn't supposed to let others touch him, and that was it.

 

 _“Angel... You do understand why I'm doing this, right? I've been fairly lenient with you, but I don't want to see people touching my angel anymore, and it's even more upsetting to see that you don't try to push them away_.”

 

Baekhyun never got mad, never expressed anger towards Sehun, despite the fact that he knew very well his boyfriend simply  _couldn't stand_ seeing other people trying to catch his attention. He always was very gentle, no matter the situation, and in Sehun's eyes, it was what made him such an amazing partner. The last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of the man’s kindness.

Baekhyun had pushed a plug into ass before giving it a pat. No complaints were made. It was totally deserved, as his heart, and everything else, belonged to his boyfriend. This was what they’d agreed on.

 _“Be a good boy, please?”_ He'd whispered against his skin, and Sehun had nodded, because the only thing he could do was take the punishment. 

 

He'd thought that having a plug in his ass would have been easier, but this was a well-crafted toy, and he thought he could do without his permanent, half-swollen cock and the incessant shifting in his chair. It was a bit hard to focus on his boyfriend’s lecture, especially since he didn’t find rhythm theory to be particularly fascinating.

He wasn’t complaining, though. This was something he’d always wanted to try, being one to enjoy risqué situations. He knew this would be worth it in the end, as Baekhyun would have little to no self-control at the end of the day, and he’d probably—

 

A fairly loud vibration broke his stream of thoughts, and he jumped in surprise. 

 

Sehun immediately hated himself for not realizing that the plug was too heavy and expensive-looking to be a regular toy. Looking around in panic to see if anyone had somehow noticed, he sighed in relief when all eyes seemed to be focused on Baekhyun. So he did the same thing. And then, he saw a small, seemingly innocent remote nestled in the palm of his boyfriend's hand. 

 

He felt the blood drain from his face (and go straight down to his cock). 

 

Baekhyun had chosen to toy with his fantasies, and Sehun knew this was a lost battle.

The vibrations came back again, a regular pattern of short, but strong bursts, and he had to bite his lip in order not to moan out loud. He wondered if his boyfriend had thought this through because it was kind of loud, and the base of the plug was in contact with the plastic of his chair, amplifying the vibrations.

 

"Mr. Oh," Baekhyun said, with a kind smile. "Would you please turn off your phone? We're having a lecture, here."

 

Just then, the plug stopped vibrating, and he bowed his head as he mumbled an apology. This was incredibly embarrassing, but it turned him on to no end. Sehun tucked his leg under his ass so it wouldn't be so loud next time. It pushed the plug further up against his prostate, and that certainly didn't help with the precome slowly seeping through his jeans.

Baekhyun had probably noticed the maneuver, because now the plug was vibrating without interruption, albeit at a lower intensity. It was quiet and it felt good, but it wasn't enough, and Sehun knew he would have to deal with his frustration all by himself. 

 

In order to distract himself from the vibrations, he decided to try and listen to his boyfriend’s lecture. Music theory was a class he enjoyed most of the time (and that was not just because his boyfriend was teaching it), but he didn’t particularly find enjoyment in the mathematical aspect of the course.

It was definitely hard to focus when he had a plug buzzing against his prostate, though, so he quickly gave up, and allowed himself to get lost in the moment.

Baekhyun’s ideas of discipline and domination were just like him: kind and playful. He never aimed to hurt him, but to prove a point and make him remember what he did wrong and why he couldn’t do it again.

 

"...And you see, that's where syncopation comes in handy. A rhythmic pattern that uses syncopation is the clave, which, as you all know, goes like..."

 

The vibrations stopped, and Sehun looked up from his daze, confused. His eyes met his boyfriend's and he immediately knew what was going through the other’s mind.

 

"Taa-taa-taa... Ta-ta!"

 

Sehun hung his head low as the plug vibrated in that very pattern, feeling unbelievably small. The vibration just kept going, and the intensity had been turned up, which meant that despite his attempt at trying to muffle the plug, it was still audible. He squeezed his eyes shut, and did his best not to breathe too loud because he knew it would give him away.

It wasn't long until Sehun came in his pants, making a mess. Baekhyun turned the plug off so he wouldn’t overstimulate him.

 

Class was dismissed soon after that, and Sehun naturally took his time packing up because he knew his boyfriend would want to talk to him. And so did he.

 

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't let other people touch me…" He mumbled once everyone was gone, cheeks turning a healthy pink.

“I believe you, angel,” Baekhyun replied softly. Sehun felt relieved. “I brought you an extra pair of pants, figured you’d need them.” The man winked.

 


End file.
